Light Against Dark
by singergal11
Summary: Lana Choi is your average 16 year old teenager girl, until she finds out who she really is. Light Against Dark is about her adventure of making friends, surviving the campers at Camp Half Blood, and possibly having to save the world from evil God's and Goddesses. (Sorry if the summary is crap. .) LeoxOC


Hello~ This is my first Percy Jackson fanfiction. I hope you enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, I only own my oc's**

* * *

Going to Bridgewater Prep is probably the same thing as going to hell. This is the latest school I've been force to in the last few months. Don't think I am a bad kid because I'm not, it's just trouble seems to find me and I don't understand why. The last school I went to, the cheerleaders thought it would be okay to start fights with me, well until I punched one of them so hard, her skull cracked.

After being expelled, going to court and having a few anger management classes, I was sent to Bridgewater Perp. It's truly been an awful experience. The students are either super rich snobs, or kids who have nowhere else to go. The teachers don't really talk to you unless you are a teacher's pet and are paying them.

Since I don't really qualify for any friends, not many of the students talk to me. Though, it would be a lie if I said I didn't have friends. My one and only true friend I have at this school is a boy by the name of Percy Jackson. He and I share the same 3rd period, Greek Mythology.

Percy and I were sitting in our 3rd period trying to pay attention to what our substitute teacher was writing on the board. The letters were rearranging themselves and made it difficult for me to read. I glanced over at Percy to see him squinting at the board, trying to make sense of what was being written as well. He and I both suffer from dyslexia and that's a reason he and I are friends. We met through an after school help group for school.

Ms. Kirkland was a beautiful young woman with pretty golden hair and honey colored eyes. She was substituting for our teacher who was away on pregnancy leave. She seems to be an okay teacher, but she has a bad attitude.

"Alright, Lana, can you tell me what the answer is on the board?" Ms. Kirkland asked, giving me a small smirk. I froze up in my seat. I wasn't prepared for her to ask me to answer. She knows I have a learning disability; it's on the attendance sheet. I glanced over at Percy and saw he was glaring at Ms. Kirkland in weird way, almost as if he was suspecting her of something.

I continued to look at the board, trying to read what was written but all I could see was a bunch of letters jumbled together, forming nothing. She looked as if she was starting to get frustrated at me. I fiddled with my fingers nervously, trying my best to figure out the question, but I couldn't.

"Ma'am, do you think you could read the question out loud?" I asked her.

She squint her eyes at me and answered, "No. How do you expect to get better at reading if you have people tell you aloud?

"How can I read that if it's just gibberish in my eyes?" I snapped at her. Her glare darkened and she turned and picked on someone else.

I quickly let the breath I was holding in out. Percy turned to look at me and mouth, "Are you okay?" I nodded my head, telling him I was fine.

3rd period was soon over, and Percy and I shot out of our seats. He and I quickly put our stuff away, and tried to leave the classroom before the teacher could stop me. But our plan failed when Ms. Kirkland asked me to stay behind to talk to me. Percy put his hand on my arm when I turned around. I looked at him and said, "I'll be fine."

He didn't stop glaring at the teacher, but neither less, he walked out the classroom, waiting by the door.

I turned back towards Ms. Kirkland and walked up to her desk, "Yes?"

"I don't appreciate students who talk smart towards me." She hissed out at me.

"What? I didn't talk smart with you?" I told her, confusion consuming my voice.

She slowly got up from her seat, and turned towards the board. She picked up a piece of white chalk and began writing. I was a little confused of what she was doing, but I stayed quiet. I peeked over her shoulder and saw she was writing something in Greek. The weird thing though, is the fact that when the letters rearranged, it was in English, and I could read it!

She quickly snapped her head to look at me and pointed at the word," Read it."

I stayed quiet for a few minutes, because every minute I stood near this woman, the scarier she got.

"Um…" I managed to get out," It says a name, um, Empusa?"

Her smile turned sinister in a spilt second and her eyes turned red. Her golden hair quickly transformed into a fiery red dance and her skin turned white. Fangs were peeking from her upper lip while she smiled. I started to walk backwards away from her, but she moved fast. She jumped at me from behind the desk and tackled me to the ground. I let out a piercing scream, and managed to push her off me. She rolled over but landed in a crutched position, like a lion ready to attack its prey. I hopped up into my feet and ran as fast as I could manage and grabbed the closest weapon like thing I could use. She pounced towards me, but I wacked her head with the yard stick.

She shook her head and glared daggers at me.

"How dare you hit me demi god!" She hissed at me. Demi god? What?

She crutched back into jumping position and pounced back to me, but before she could get to me, she burst into a cloud of golden dust. Standing behind her was Percy Jackson holding a shimmering bronze sword that looked to be about 3 feet long. I only stared at him with my mouth wide open. His sword then turned into a pen and he placed it into his pocket.

He raced towards me and pulled me out the classroom by my hand.

"Percy, what in the world is going on?!" I yelled at him, while he pulled me out of the school.

"We need to get you to Camp Half Blood." He told me, while we ran past crowds of people on the streets of New Jersey.

"What is Camp Half Blood?!" I screamed at him, stopping us and pulling my arm from his grasp," What the hell attacked me back there? What's going on Percy?"

"Come on!" He yelled at me, about pulling my arm off in the process and we continued to run till we got to my house.

I live in a small apartment about 3 blocks away from the school. It's a shoebox of a place, but its home. My mom worked from home, she is a private piano teacher, and she works with both adults and kids, so she makes a good load of money. My mom is a kind small woman. She's about 5'3 and has chocolate colored hair, and small brown eyes. Oh, and you're probably wondering where my father is…well I don't know. My mom met my dad when she was about 16 years old when she was traveling through the country with her music school. She was running through New York trying to find her class when she ran right onto him. She always talked about how she and he were so in love, and talked about all the music they wrote together and the small things they would do. When she was about 18, she got pregnant with me and a year later, she had me. My father stayed around with my mom for about a year, but he suddenly had to leave. My mom never really explained to me why he left like he did, but she never did move on. She talks about him once and a while. I don't really know anything much about him other than he has bright golden blonde hair and bright crystal blue eyes.

Percy dragged me up the staircase leading up to my apartment. Once we got to my front door, he rushed me to open the door. I grabbed my key and carefully unlocked the door, hoping I wouldn't drop the key from all the shaking my arm was doing. He and I ran into my living room and saw my mom sitting on the couch messing with her violin. She looked up in surprise when Percy and I busted out from the front door.

She opened her mouth to say something but Percy beat her to it, "Ms. Choi, it's time. We have to get her to camp."

My mom's face suddenly turned serious and she jumped up from the couch. She and Percy ran back into my room and I followed behind them. My mom was shoving some of my clothes, and other things of mine into a backpack, while Percy was looking out the window of my room, his sword out, waiting for trouble.

My mind was racing. I couldn't comprehend what was going on. I was almost killed; my best friend killed that monster with a sword and my mom seems to know what's going on. I walked up to her and gripped her arm, "Mom, what the hell is going on?"

` She sighed, zipped up my backpack and said, "This has to do with your dad sweetie."

"What do you mean? What does a monster have to do with him?"

Percy walked over to us and said, "We can explain later. We have to go now!"

My mom ran out my room and told us to follow her. We ran out the house and onto the street outside, heading towards the parking garage near the apartments. We got into her car and she took off as fast as she could. After about 10 minutes or so of driving, I realized we were heading towards New York.

"Mom, what's going on? What does my father have to do with this?" I asked her from the passenger side of the car. She glanced over at me, unsure what to really say. I looked over my shoulder at Percy and saw him staring intensely at the back of my mother's head, waiting for her to spill the beans to me. My mom started to nibble on her finger nail, and sighed.

"Sweetie, your father…well your father was different than normal people," She started. I looked at her with a confused face.

"How was he different?"

"He wasn't all that human," I just stared at her, wide eyes. What does that mean?

I looked over at Percy, and he was giving me a reassuring smile. I turned my head to look out the window. This had to be a joke, has my mother lost it?

None of us said a word to each other the whole way to Long Island. Why were we going to Long Island? I'm not a hundred percent sure. It was starting to get dark and rainy outside, what prefect weather to run away from a monster.

I looked at Percy and asked, "Where are we going?"

"We are going to a place called Camp Half Blood," He answered. Camp Half Blood?

"Why am I goin- ahhh!"

All the sudden my mom swerved off of the road and into a ditch. We thrashed around in our seats until the car finally went still. Looking in front of me out of cracked window, all I see is patches of green and brown. I felt my mom place her hand on my shoulder. I looked over and saw her trying to get out of her seatbelt. I reached around the middle armrest and was able to loosen up her seatbelt enough of her to pull it out. Percy was in the back trying to break the back window, so we had a way of getting out. I have no idea what my mom saw that could make her crash but whatever it was, I really hope it was a deer or something.

Percy helped my mother and I out of the totaled car, and when we got out, we checked each other to make sure our injuries weren't bad. I saw my mother searching around the back road; most likely making sure whatever she saw wasn't there anymore.

"Mom, what did you see?" I asked her, checking out my surroundings as well. Something didn't feel right. It felt as if we were getting watched, like how a predator looks at its prey.

"I- I saw a b-big dog looking thing run across the road…" She whispered to us. How the heck I missed that? I don't know. I heard a clink of metal and saw that Percy has his sword drawn.

"We need to go, now!" He said, starting to run towards the woods. My mom and I followed him into the woods. I could hear heavy footsteps from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and realized I made a mistake.

Behind me was a huge dog creature. And when I say huge, it was about the size of a grizzly bear. The fur was black as night itself, and its eyes glowed the color of fresh blood. It was running full speed towards us, teeth bare, growling at us.

Percy, my mother and I ran as fast as we could till I saw an arch ahead of me. It looked like a column from a Greek building, and it had words written on it, "Welcome to Camp Half Blood". There were torches illuminating the pearl white marble and the sign.

We continued running past the arch until I heard my mother yelp. I stopped running and turned towards her and saw her right behind the arch, just standing there, looking sad.

"Mom! Come on!" I yelled at her, grabbing for her arm, but she pulled back and frowned towards me.

"She can't pass the barrier, she's mortal," I heard Percy tell me from my left. I quickly looked at him and then back at my mother. I could see the hound standing right behind her, waiting. I took off running towards it. It wasn't going to hurt my mother. Percy screamed and ran after me. The hound swiped its huge paw at me, but I dodged it. I grabbed the largest stick closest to me, and stabbed the dog with it. It yelped and sent me flying towards a tree. My vision was blurring while I slide down onto the ground. Percy was still fighting off this monster and he looked like he could handle it. My vision was still going out while I slipped in and out of consciousness , but I managed to I glanced over at my mother and saw her trying to sneak off, but I saw something dark reached around the tree behind her and grab her, and then she was gone. Not knowing what to do, I just screamed. I screamed until I saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

I want to apologize if this chapter is similar to Percy Jackson's get away to Camp Half Blood! I was a little stuck, and this is what I could think of, because it seems like something in Percy Jackson world, but I promise, its not like the first book with the mother. Review for feedback please :3 , but nothing harsh though please .


End file.
